


Terrible Aim

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Cupid Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel!Darryl Noveschosch, Angel!Karl Jacobs, Angel!Zak Ahmed, College/University AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, angel!sapnap, dreamnotfound, idk how to tag, karlnap, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sapnap and Karl have one job: Use their Cupid’s Arrows to make Clay fall in love with his destined soulmate, Vanessa.Unfortunately, it would seem that both Sapnap and Karl have terrible aim.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Female OC, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Darryl Noveschosch & Karl Jacobs, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & Zak Ahmed, GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & SapNap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Karl Jacobs, Zak Ahmed & Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Terrible Aim

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! as promised, this will be a full length fic ( i’m thinking about 6 chapters not including prologue / epilogue ) of pure fluff / crack :D only the smallest bit of angst i promise ! anywho, same stuff as usual, if anyone in this story wants it down it goes down, no nsfw, no too dark themes etc etc. enjoy !!

“What do you think they want us for?” Sapnap asked, fluttering his broad wings to fly in a spiral around Karl. The two Cupid Angels were flying through the fluffy clouds to the Angel Headquarters, more commonly known by the mortals as the peak of Mount Olympus.

“How would I know? I’m just as oblivious as you.” Karl responded, swatting his hand at Sapnap’s wing in annoyance before perking up a little as if a thought had just come to his mind, a quiet gasp escaping his mouth, “do you suppose they have an assignment for us?”

Sapnap chuckled airily, shaking his head. “Yeah, right. We haven’t had an assignment in millennia, we’re still on probation from what happened last time.”

Karl winced, the memory of the duo’s catastrophic previous assignment was not one he liked to remember. It’s a long story, but let’s just say there was a bad miscommunication between the two that resulted in a double suicide and one of the most well-known Shakespeare plays to date. Karl shook his head to rid himself of the memory.

“C’mon, that was forever ago! Surely they’ll have forgiven us by now.”

“Even now, we’re having trouble forgiving you two.” Bad, the head of the Council of Angels said, crossing his arms with a stern look on his face. 

Sapnap grumbled. “So what? You just called us in here to remind us how royally we fucked up?” He said, grabbing Karl’s hand and running the pad of his thumb across the other boy’s knuckles when he saw him shrink in on himself at Bad’s words. This subject was incredibly sensitive to Karl, who felt so guilty after the whole incident that he didn’t talk to anyone but Sapnap for a month or so. He was embarrassed. Sapnap didn’t appreciate Bad rubbing it in.

“Language! And no, you didn’t even let me finish. We have an assignment for you.” Bad said, gesturing for his right hand man, Skeppy, to hand him a scroll. When he did, Bad accepted it with a sweet smile then turned back to Karl and Sapnap.

“A chance to prove yourself. If it goes well, your probation will end and you’ll both be back to being full-time Cupid Angels! If not, your probation will be extended, possibly even permanently depending on how big of a mistake it is.” Bad said, extending the scroll to Sapnap, who glanced over at Karl with wide eyes. When Karl nodded eagerly, Sapnap snatched up the scroll from Bad’s hand, untying the maroon silk ribbon wrapped around it and unrolling the scroll to read the almost ancient scrawl, the letters large and swirly in some spots and so small it was nearly impossible to make out in others, but he eventually managed to read through it. it read:

_ Assignment: _

_ Subject 1: Clay Dream Blocc _

_ Subject 2: Vanessa Lynn Reyes _

_ Status: Destined Soulmates _

_Subjects must end up together AT ALL COSTS_.


End file.
